


Hopes and Dreams

by banjkazfan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Introspection, Reader Is Frisk, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actions that you take to save the Lost Souls.  Massive spoilers for the Pacifist Route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete Undertale trash - send help.
> 
> Set during the final battle for the True Pacifist route. Some of my own interpretations of events are sprinkled in, so feel free to take it with a grain of salt. Dedicated to Romanatty, Aegiskoori, and my husband Buulord - without them I never would have finished my True Pacifist run and this story wouldn't exist. (I was devastated after Photoshop Flowey wrecked me and I felt like I was being punished for being a pacifist.
> 
> This story is basically about the actions that you take to save the Lost Souls from Asriel. I expanded on the flavor text and added in more action about it. It's multi-chaptered - I plan to detail how you saved each lost soul. You're kind of dropped into the action, but I may add a prologue later starting everything off.
> 
> Please enjoy!

You close your eyes, sensing two more souls within Asriel – two souls that you know well.  You can feel them spiraling around your own, as if they already know that you are there.  DETERMINATION glitters among the tears in your eyes and you reach out.  “Sans, Papyrus,” you plead.  “I know you’re there!”

When the light clears this time, Papyrus and Sans stand before you.  There is no recognition; their faces are pixelated and you cannot see their expressions. 

But you know that you can save them.  You have to make them remember who they are, and how they’ve shaped you on your journey.

“Hey Sans,” you try, forcing the tremor out of your voice.  “Want to hear a skeleton joke?”

There is no response from him, though he curiously seems to be waiting for you to continue rather than attacking.  Encouraged, you continue.  “Ah, never mind.  I don’t have the guts for it.”

It’s a weak joke and you know it, but the pixels covering his face shift in a strange sort of amusement.  The pixels over Papyrus’ face flicker in a scowl, and you can’t help the laugh that escapes you.  Truly they must still be there in some fashion.

The moment is lost as they both speak, and your stomach drops.  “I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN,” Papyrus declares.  That doesn’t unsettle you as much as Sans’ chillingly vacant voice.  “just give up.  i did.”

 _No,_ you breathe, and you know it cannot end like this.  They both attack, bones flying at your SOUL from seemingly every direction.  You tamp down on the fear and betrayal you feel as you dodge.  They have no control over their actions, and you know this.  You nimbly dodge their attacks, readying yourself for what comes next.

You set your jaw and try again, turning your attention to the younger brother.  “Papyrus, will you please cook me something?”  He seems to almost tremble in joy, but it’s forgotten as his assault continues.

“THEN EVERYONE WILL…” he begins as Sans shrugs.  “why even try?”

You know they are still there, but you are finding it harder to dodge.  You’re so tired, though you try to hold on for everyone’s future.  You struggle to evade their attacks, unable to bite down on a cry of pain as one of the bones strikes your soul.  It hurts, but you do not feel the agony of imminent defeat.  You know that you are getting closer and you cannot help but feel hopeful at the idea of saving them both.  Once more, you reach out for Papyrus.  “Papyrus, please help me with this puzzle?” you ask, unable to keep the edge of a plea out of your voice.

He hesitates for a moment – he doesn’t know why, but he wants to help you.  He does not speak before his next attack, and you wonder if he is beginning to remember.  Sans, however, does speak, and it chills you.

“you’ll never see ‘em again.”

It hits you like a punch to the gut.  You know that it is a distinct possibility that Asriel will erase this timeline, taking everyone from you and leaving you alone.  It would doom you to a life of loneliness and force you to trek through his journey once more, leaving no trace of memory for you to call upon.  Friends would become strangers, and your insides twist at the thought.  You’re so focused on that thought that you cannot dodge one of the bones Sans sends at you.  Your HP is low, but you hold on.

His words aren’t true.  They are not Sans’ words, and you know it.  The bond that the two of you have forged is strong, and you know that would never willingly do this to you.  You draw your shoulders straight and commit yourself to your course of action.  Unhurriedly you cross the space between you, bringing yourself closer to the brothers.  The souls do not move even as you approach and reach for Sans.  You tug his hands free of his hoodie pocket and hold them, marveling at the way his finger bones fit in between yours as if they belonged there all this time.

“Sans,” you finally say, keeping your voice strong.  “Please take a break from fighting with me.”  The words are whispered, but you stand unflinchingly.

There is a long moment of silence and your heart drops as you wonder if you have failed.  You do not move, knowing that at such a close distance Sans could easily shatter your soul with little effort; you wouldn’t be able to get away and dodge at this point.  You place your trust in him, leaving your fingers entwined.

Finally, he nods solemnly.  It seems as if he will!

It seems to be the tipping point.  A light blinds you, and when it recedes Sans and Papyrus have returned to themselves. 

Papyrus seems almost indignant as he speaks.  “No!  Wait!!  You’re my friend!  I could never capture you!!”  You smile and a few tears slip down your cheeks.  The love you feel for your friends outshines the pain you feel from fighting them, and your SOUL is rejuvenated by their returned affection.  You are surprised as Papyrus embraces both you and Sans in a hug, and a bubbling laugh escapes you even as more tears flow.

You notice that Sans has not extracted his hands from yours.  He gives your hands a squeeze in turn, and that ever-present smile warms your heart.  “nah.  i'm rootin’ for ya, kid.”

 You know that you can save everyone, that you have a fighting chance.  Lightly you touch your forehead to Sans’, reluctant to let him go but knowing you must if you’re going to save everyone.  You feel their SOULS coiling with yours, and it fills you with DETERMINATION.  Sans doesn’t release you until he feels the DETERMINATION burning like a flame in your SOUL and he trusts that you will be alright.

Your fingers disentangle and your heart is light as you bid them farewell – but just for now.


End file.
